A Valentines Night
by phantomninja
Summary: When Roy's Valentines date is canceled he unexpectedly has one with Hawkeye. Implied Royai


As strange as it may sound, Riza Hawkeye typically enjoyed Valentines Day. Every year on February 14th the Colonel would rush to complete his paperwork then head out on his dates. Not that Riza minded, any incentive to make the Colonel do his paperwork was appreciated. It was around noon when the Colonel had taken a call that by the conversation's end had killed his previous enthusiasm. Mustang had then promptly sat himself back down and with a rather long and exasperated sign begun to fiddle with his pen.

One could almost feel the collective curiosity of the room's other occupants.

Finally summoning enough courage, Havoc broke he silence.

"So Chief, what's happening?"

"Ugh… My date for this evening called to cancel because she's sick." Mustang groaned.

"Why so upset? I'm sure you'll be able to get another for tonight." Falman said encouragingly.

"Yea," Brenda piped in, "You can borrow Havoc's!"

"Hey!!! And for your information he already did."

_Men_, Riza sighed. She admitted she was slightly disappointed, the date had been excellent motivation for the Colonel to finish his paperwork early. Not that she would be missing out on much though. She didn't have any special plans for that night nor had she for all the past Valentine Days. For her it was simply another Thursday, or as Brenda often teased Havoc; _Singles Awareness Day_. Havoc's voice broke her train of thoughts.

"Hey Hawkeye do you have any plans for tonight?" Riza simply shook her head. "Well seeing my date the Chief stole is sick…" Havoc paused nervously. "Do you wanna go out tonight, as friends only, don't wanna break any fraternization rules you know?" Large beads of sweat rolled down his face. The entire room's attention (save one very gloomy Colonel who was busy moping in the corner) was focused on her response.

Riza didn't even blink. "Well I was going to go down to the shooting range to practice, but if you want you could help me by holding up the targets."

Havoc's eye rolled back in his head as he instinctively shuddered. "Uh… on second thought I just remembered that I have to go home and catch up on… sleep."

The rest of the day passed without incident except that the Colonel had remained in his slump and completely neglected his paperwork._ Must be his first Valentines without a date_, Riza thought to herself as she unceremoniously dumped a stack of papers on his desk much to the displeasure of Roy.

"Awww…" Roy groaned, "its Valentines Day Hawkeye can't you spare me this one time."

"Sir, how do you expect to be Fuhrer when all you do is slack off and go on dates with those airheads?"

Roy raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't aware that you cared so much about my personal life Hawkeye. Honestly you're starting to sound like Maes."

"I don't Sir, all I'm saying is that if you're serious about becoming Fuhrer then you'll need someone with better qualities at your side."

"Oh? And what qualities are those Hawkeye?" Roy smirked.

Riza put her hand to her lip, and action Roy had long determined meant that she was deep in thought. "Well they should be loyal, dedicated, hardworking, intelligent and understanding. They need to be able to make sacrifices."

"You mean like you Hawkeye?"

Riza turned away to hide the red that was quickly spreading over her face. She hadn't realized that she had been describing her qualities. She took a deep breath to clear the burning sensation in her face and turned to face Roy again. "Yes, I guess that any woman would have the same qualities I do. After all I do have to put up with your antics day in and day out. Honestly sir it's like taking care of a child. Now please Sir, can you finish your paperwork?"

"Yes _Mom_." Roy grinned and rolled his eyes.

The hours passed slowly and soon the only light was the dim glow of Roy's desk lamp sending flickering shadows across the room. Only the loud snores of a certain Colonel punctuated the tranquility. Roy had passed out several hours ago and his drool was pooling on the desk. Riza walked over from where she had been sitting and gently shook his shoulder bringing him from his peaceful slumber.

"Hmmm… five more minutes." He mumbled.

Riza slung his arm over her should and helped him to his feet. "Just get home Sir, I'll finish the paper work for you."

Roy gazed at her with half lidded eyes, she had never looked more beautiful to him. The dim light framed her pale face making her appear to glow. But most beautiful of all she had offered to do his paper work. "You look stunning Hawkeye." He voice was slurred, and his head drooped and he lost consciousness again.

Riza blushed for the second time that night but smiled inwardly to herself as she helped him into his car and got behind the wheel.

She drove him home and managed to get him inside where she promptly tossed him onto the couch jostling him awake. As she turned and headed out the door she felt his hand gently grasp her shoulder.

"Thanks for the date Riza."

Riza smiled, "Happy Valentines to you too Roy."


End file.
